


Daydream

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The buzzing of cicadas drones on quietly in the background, and Noel wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, grin on his face despite the sweltering heat.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short im sorry, and I haven’t written in a very long time, but! I dreamt this scene last night that Cody had put as a segment in a vlog and when I woke up the first thing I did was write it all down so I wouldn’t forget 
> 
> don’t show this to Cody, Noel or any of their friends

The camera rests on the grass, capturing late afternoon light reflecting off the lens, small blades of grass peeking up from the bottom of the screen. 

In the distance, Noel walks through the grass and towards the camera with leisure. Cody laughs from somewhere out of frame. The buzzing of cicadas drones on quietly in the background, and Noel wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, grin on his face despite the sweltering heat. 

It cuts to the same shot, but now Noel lies a couple feet from the camera on his back in the grass. Sweat beads on his forehead, and his shirt sticks to his skin, but he’s got a serene look on his face. Cody comes out from behind the camera, and sits quietly next to Noel, hair disheveled and cheeks red.

The sky is blue and devoid of clouds, the summer sun seeps into their skin and warms them deep into their bones.

Softly, Cody leans over Noel and cups his face in his hands.

Though his eyes stay closed, Noel cracks a small smile at the feeling, murmuring softly that Cody’s hands are sweaty.

Cody can’t help but smile, leaning in closer to press his lips gently against Noel’s forehead, then the corner of his eye, then his cheek and the corner of his lips until finally, Noel turns his head to capture Cody’s lips with his own. 

It’s sweet, and Cody breaks the kiss with a laugh, eyes crinkling, citing Noel tastes like salt. Noel pulls him in for another kiss, and another, and another. 

Cody pulls away with a sigh, and lets his head fall to rest on Noel’s chest. Noel wraps an arm around him to cradle his hand through his hair.

The footage cuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I had dreamt was Noel speaking Spanish on camera and PHEW


End file.
